After All
by Lucky Daisy
Summary: Everything's not the same...Just Read!
1. Welcome Back

TITLE: After All

TITLE:After All AUTHOR:Lucky Daisy E-Mail:[lucky_daisy@hotmail.com][1] Rating:PG-13

Category:Jake/Hamilton

Disclaimer:I don't own them, of course.

Summary:Everything is not the same.Just read.

Author's Note:This is my very first fanfic.I hope you'll like it.

***_I made some revisions, so it may be slightly, not a whole lot _

_different from when it was posted at RR_***

Feedback:Yes, please.

PART 1

Hamilton still cannot believe that he was back at Rawley, and no one from any of his old friends were aware that he was back.He had been away for almost two years, spending his sophomore and junior year of high school in a boarding school in Maine.Now, he was back to the place where his life began, and almost ended.This time however, it was going to be different.

Hamilton looked at his watch, and saw that it was already 10 o'clock in the morning.He then suddenly thought that he should get ready.He only got back last night, and still had a lot of things to take care off.Fall semester of senior year will be starting next week, and he had not even registered yet.

After getting dressed, he hurried to Rawley to register.He passed by Rawley Lake, and saw some members of a crew practicing.He smiled, and remembered how he used to love rowing.Those were the days.He saw some boys playing football across the perfectly manicured Rawley lawn."Fun times at Rawley Academy," he thought.

He finally arrived at the main building of Rawley, and saw that it had not changed that much since he left.He registered, and saw some of the student he knew from freshman year.They were surprised to see Hamilton but they were all glad that he was back for senior year.He thought of going up to Will and Scout's room to let them know about him being here in Rawley but decided to wait.Besides, they were probably in town with Bella.

Walking through the halls of Rawley brought back streams of memories but the most vivid of all was the times he spent with Jake.Hamilton passed by Jake's old room, and saw that there were now two new students occupying her old room.Hamilton knew that coming back to Rawley would bring back all the memories of Jake."Jake," he thought poignantly.He still held her dear in his heart, even thought it was still hard for him to forget what she did to him, and how she had hurt him.Jake was the reason he left.Now that he's back, it's time to face the memories that haunted him, and the things he had left behind.

Hamilton looked at his watch again, and saw that it was already 11 o'clock.He smiled to himself, and thought that he only had one hour, and Elise will be arriving to attend Rawley Academy for girls.Senior year, this will be a great year for him, back at Rawley, and with his girlfriend by his side.Hamilton then decided to go to town to see his friends."Won't they be surprised," he thought with a smile on his face.

********************

"Hey Bella!!!!!" Jake said with exuberant as she got out of her car.

Bella looked up, and saw her best friend."Jake, you're back!"

With a smile on both their faces, they gave each other a hug.Jake and Bella had become best friends since the day back in the summer of freshman year.Jake was then attending Rawley Academy for Boys masquerading as a boy to get back at her then estranged mother.When Jake thought she got caught at the end of that summer session, she left Rawley but stayed in touch with Bella.Jake had always told Bella everything that was going on in her life, and vice versa.Bella was the only one who knew the truth behind the reason and the circumstances on why Jake and Hamilton broke up, and she promised Jake that she would keep that secret.

When Jake left Rawley, she and Hamilton maintained their relationship.He even visited her in New York to spend time with her.Also, she and her mom became very close.Jake even went with her on her European tour of Les Miserablés.During those times, she and Hamilton kept in touch.Everyday they would call each other, and would send e-mails.However, as time passed by, everyday became once a week, and then once a month.Although Jake loved Hamilton with all her heart, she felt that they were drifting apart, and she decided to break up with Hamilton.It was the hardest decision Jake had ever made but she knew in her heart that she had to let Hamilton go for his and her sake.She did not want to hold back Hamilton.She loved him too much to have him wait for her.

"How's your trip to Italy with your mom?" Bella asked.

"I had a great time.Rome was such a wonderful city, and Italian guys were not too bad.A month is just not enough, if you know what I mean," Jake replied beaming, and looking sheepishly at her friend.

Bella laugh as she looked at her friend with astonishment. "Jake, you are so _bad_."

"You know me," Jake grinning at Bella who was shaking her head with amazement.

"Well, before we get deeper into your _Italian _adventures, have you registered at Rawley yet?" Bella said as she tried to compose herself.

"Yes, before I left I pre-registered so I won't be in a rush when I get back.Actually, I came directly here, and I haven't even been to school yet.I wanted to see you first.I cannot believe that it's already our senior year."

"Isn't it great," Bella said."I think it will be the greatest year ever."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Jake agreed."So, have you seen Will or Scout?"

"I haven't seen Scout yet but I talked to him earlier.He just arrived at the dorm, and will be coming over anytime soon.Will came over before he went to the mayor's office."Bella informed her friend."Oh yeah, by the way, Scout wants to watch a movie tonight, and then some.Will's probably going to come.Do you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks for inviting me."

"It's going to be great.Tonight, we'll celebrate the last days of summer, and the beginning of our senior year.It will be fun, all of us together again," Bella said."Now, let's get back to Italy, and their guys."Both girls started laughing when they suddenly heard a voice saying, "So, may I ask what is so funny?"

The two girls turned around, and both said in unison, "Scout!!!"

"So, how are you Scout?"Jake asked as she gave him a hug.

"Well I'm fine.I'm just glad to be back," Scout replied."Hey you!" looking at Bella.

"Hey you, too."Bella walked towards Scout, and gave him a kiss on his lips."I missed you"

"I missed you, too."Looking passionately at his girlfriend, "I told you to come with me.It was such a pain not to see you all the time.And, my parents kept on asking about you."

"I know but I told you before you left, and during all our phone conversations that I have to be here to help my dad.Besides, don't worry, I was in agony too."

"Okay you guys," Jake interrupted."You two are so cute."

Scout and Bella just smiled lovingly at each other.

"So Jake, I heard that every one in the girl's dorm are having roommates this year?"Scout asked.

"I know."Jake exclaimed."I don't know what to expect, I mean I've always had a single room, and now they assigned me to a new room.But, I don't have a choice.In the letter that I received, it seemed that the dean's really adamant about it.He wants every student to really get to know each other this year, or something like that, and also the fact that they accepted too many in coming freshmen this year.Even if I can still hack my way through the dean's database, and change my room status, it will look suspicious if I'm the only one in the girls' dorm to have a single."

"So, who's rooming with you?" Bella asked.

"The weird thing is that I'm going to room with a new girl.She probably has some pull with the dean because she's coming in as a senior."

"Yeah, that is weird.I thought Rawley doesn't accept student entering senior year," Scout replied.

"Also, for some reason, the dean and Mrs. Fleming decided that this new girl will be better off if she roomed with me," Jake said sighing with disbelief."I don't know why me?I mean I could room with anyone that I know but no they had to room me with someone I hardly know.I just hope that she won't turn out to be such a bitch or even worst."

"Hey, don't worry." Bella said empathetically."Maybe it won't that bad."Trying to reassure her friend.

"We'll see," Jake said."So anyway, what time are we going out tonight?"

"Just meet here in the gas station around 7-ish," Bella answered.

"Okay, then," Jake said."Well, I think I'll go and check my new room, and see if my roommate has arrived already.I'll see both of you later."Jake gave both of them a quick hug before she left, and drove to school.

********************

Driving back to school, Jake cannot seem to help but smile.Rawley Academy, and the town of New Rawley had become her home.She was glad to be back again with her friends - Bella, Scout, and Will, the best friends a girl could wish for.They were the only ones who really understood, and cared for her.Also, they were the only ones who knew that Jake and Jacqueline were really just one person.

Nobody knew.When Jake returned to Rawley, she enrolled as Jacqueline Chloe Pratt at Rawley Academy for Girls.For sometime, everyone wondered if she and Jake were related.So, in order to prevent any rumors or assumptions, she told everyone that she was not related to him, and that they only shared the same last name.Even Finn, who she thought knew about her identity, was oblivious.As it turned out, Finn never really figured out that Jake was a girl.Again, Jake had fooled everyone.

Everyone at school called her J.C. now, and she liked it that way.However, Bella, Scout and Will were the only ones who still called her Jake."Well, this will be an interesting year - senior year," Jake thought as she drove close to school."And a new roommate.What's her name again?"Jake asked herself, and wondered.

   [1]: mailto:lucky_daisy@hotmail.com



	2. Surprise

PART 2

PART 2 

Hamilton saw Scout and Bella outside the gas station.Although he had not been back, he never lost in touch with them, especially Scout and Will.He would always make an effort to keep in touch with them, through phone calls and most of the time through e-mails, whenever he got a chance just to see how they were doing.They were there for him, when his life turned upside down, and they supported him when he decided to leave Rawley.

"So, it's true, you're really are together," Hamilton said as he walked towards Bella and Scout while grinning mischievously.

"Oh my God!Hamilton!" Bella replied surprisingly, and proceeded to hug Hamilton."Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me," Hamilton answered smiling at his ecstatic friend.

"Dude!When did you come back?"Scout asked as he and Hamilton gave each other a high five and embraced each other.

"Last night.I'm back for senior year."Hamilton glanced across the street."So is Will working today?"

"Yeah he is but he doesn't work at Friendly's anymore," Scout explained."He just got an internship at the mayor's office this summer."

"Wow, that's great.Well maybe I'll see him later."

"Hamilton, I cannot believe you didn't tell anyone that you're coming back," Bella said still looking surprised."So, you're really staying?For good?"

"Well, for senior year."Hamilton replied."My parents felt that I've been away for too long, so they asked me to come back.I thought they were right so I'm back."

"So how are you?" Bella asked."Have you registered yet?"

"I'm fine, and yeah, I registered before I came over.It's good to be the dean's son, I don't have to worry about anything." Hamilton answered while grinning at Bella.

"So, I thought you have a girlfriend back at your school in Maine?"Scout asked Hamilton.

"Yeah, actually she's here with me.That's my condition with my parents.I'm only going to move back if my girlfriend can come."

"So, you're here with your girlfriend," Bella said with a troubled tone in her voice.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Hamilton asked while looking at Bella with a confused look.

"No, no, I mean, that's great Hamilton," Bella answered with a reassuring smile trying to cover her reaction.

"So, guys, what are you doing tonight?" Hamilton inquired.

"Well, we're all going to meet here at the gas station tonight around seven, and head off to Madison to see a movie," Scout informed Hamilton."Do you want to come?"

"Sure thanks, I'll bring Elise so all of you can meet her.I know you'll all like her." Hamilton replied, and casually glancing at his watch."Well, I have to go.I still have to see if Elise has arrived, and settled at the dorm.My mom said she made sure that she's rooming with a _wonderful_ girl.Anyway, I'll see you later."

Bella and Scout watched Hamilton walked away.Then suddenly, Bella slapped Scout on his right arm."Ouch!" Scout screeched sardonically, and looking perplexed at his girlfriend."What was that for??"Scout asked.

"I'm sorry," Bella replied sincerely and gently patted Scout's arm."But Scout, are you out of your mind or something?" Bella asked while looking at Scout with disbelief."Do you realize what you just did?"

"What?What did I do?"

"Think!" Bella replied still cannot believe what her boyfriend just did."Hamilton, his girlfriend, and Jake.This will not be good.What are we going to do?" Bella paced nervously as she thought of a solution.

"Bella, maybe it won't be such a bad thing," Scout said as he tried to calm down Bella."I mean they are bound to see each other one of these days anyway.Rawley is not that big of a school you know."

"Scout, what am I going to do with you," Bella looked straight at her boyfriend, and tried to make him understand."Don't you get it, it's going to be a disaster.Jake and Hamilton still have a lot of unresolved issues between them."

"I know but I think it will be best for both of them to see each other again, and finally get a closure.We can't keep on trying to keep things from both of them," Scout grabbed Bella by her hands to pull her towards him, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her."Don't worry, It's going to be fine," Scout assured Bella.

"I hope you're right." Bella finally said.

********************

Jake arrived at Rawley Girls.She entered the building, and was greeted by many familiar faces.She occasionally stopped to say hi's and hello's to the people she knew.Then, Jake finally got to the floor of her new room.As she walked towards the room, Jake noticed that the door was opened.Jake slowly came close to the doorway, and silently peeked through the door.Jake saw a tall, blond girl unpacking a suitcase, and putting clothes in the drawer by the bed.Jake could not see the girl's face, so she decided to come in and introduce herself.

"Hello!"Jake greeted as she entered the room.

The girl turned, "Oh! Hi!"

"I'm sorry, did I frightened you?" Jake said apologetically.

"No," the girl answered.

"I'm Jacqueline, but you can call me J.C., I'm your roommate."Jake extended her hands to the girl.

Smiling the girl grabbed Jake's hands, and replied, "Hi J.C., I'm Elise.Nice to meet you."

"So, is everything okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine.Thanks.Oh wait, is it okay that I took this side of the room?When I got here, I assumed that this would be my side because this is where Mrs. Fleming had the movers place all my stuff.Then, I saw all your stuff on that side of the room, I mean I don't want to inconvenient you."

"Oh, it's fine," Jake answered."I really don't have any preference.You see this will be the first time that I'm having a roommate, and this is my new room assignment."

"I see, as long as it's okay," Elise smiled."What about you?It seemed that you haven't started to unpack yet," Elise asked looking at Jake's stuff.

"Actually, I just got back from summer vacation, and this is the first time that I've seen this room."Jake looked around the room then walked towards the other side of the room where her bed was located, and finally sat down."I'll unpack later."

"Well, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask," Elise said.

"Thanks," Jake replied."Maybe having a roommate would not be such a bad thing, and Elise seemed to be a really nice girl," Jake thought.

Jake watched Elise unpack her suitcases, and decided that Elise was definitely the opposite of her.Elise was more of a girly-girl, very delicate-looking.Jake on the other hand was not a typical girl, although no one would ever mistake Jake as a non-girl type.Jake was definitely 100 percent girl, who in the last two years had become the most stylish girl, and one of the prettiest girls in the Rawley Girls Academy.However, she was definitely different from the other girls in the school.Jake was more of an independent type, a trait that made her very appealing, and attractive to other people especially with the boys in the other school. 

"So you're a senior?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but I'm kind of a special case."

"Can I ask how special, if you don't mind that is," Jake said.

"Well, the truth is I'm here because of my boyfriend," Elise explained."He's going at Rawley Boy's Academy, and has some kind of pull with the dean.So, he asked the dean if I can come here, and they said okay."

"So you're here with your boyfriend.I think that's cute," Jake smiled.

"Yeah, actually he should be here to help me.I don't know what's keeping him."

"What's your boyfriend's name again?" Jake asked curiously."Who could have that kind of influence that could make the dean agree for Elise to come as a senior," Jake wondered silently.

"His name is…" Elise was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door."Oh, that's probably him now."

Elise walked passed Jake, and towards the door to open it."Hey, you're here.I'd like you to meet my roommate."

Jake stood up from her bed to meet Elise's boyfriend, and almost fainted when she saw him.She could not believe what she was seeing in front of her."It's him," was all Jake could think of.

"J.C., this is my boyfriend, Hamilton Fleming.Guess you know what kind of pull he's got with the dean," Elise said smiling then looking puzzled."J.C. are you okay?" Then looked at her boyfriend."Hamilton?"

Hamilton, like Jake, was stunned, and could not speak or move.All he could think of was, "It's her, it's really her."Hamilton then suddenly came back to reality and said, "Jake?"

"Hamilton," was all Jake could answer.She was still in a state of shock and confusion.

"Wait, you know each other?" Elise asked looking confused.

"Yeah," Hamilton said still staring at Jake intensely. "A very long time ago."

"Nice to see you again Hamilton," Jake finally said as she tried to compose herself."Well, I have to go.It's really nice to meet you Elise, I'll see you later."With that Jake excused herself, and immediately left the room.She ran down the hall, out of the building towards her car.Jake immediately got inside of her car, started the engine, and drove away."He's back," Jake thought as she left Rawley's parking lot."He's back."


	3. Revelation

PART 3

PART 3

Back in the room, Hamilton was still in shock.He still cannot believe that he saw Jake."What is she doing here?" Hamilton asked himself silently.

"Hamilton, earth to Hamilton," Elise waiving her hand in front of Hamilton's face trying to get Hamilton back to reality again."What's going on with you?It's like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh I'm sorry.Don't worry.I'm fine." Hamilton kissed Elise."So can I help you with anything?"

"Hamilton, are you sure you're okay?Is there anything that you're not telling me?" Elise asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine," Hamilton assured his girlfriend, and began helping Elise unpack.

Hamilton and Elise had only been going out for five months.However, he never told her, or any of his past girlfriends about Jake.How could he explain his relationship with Jake?Jake was his first love, the love of his life, and his soul mate.He and Jake were together for about a year, and it was the most wonderful time of his life.Even though for the most part of the relationship they were apart, they were very close.They called each other, send e-mails, and even tried to see each other once in a while to preserve the relationship.They had shared an intense relationship, and passion for one another that will bond them forever.Nevertheless, Hamilton tried to repress all those feelings for it seemed that he was the only one who felt that way about the relationship that he and Jake shared.In the end, everything was not enough, and their love for one another was not that strong as Hamilton thought.Jake made that clear two years ago when she broke his heart.

Hamilton remembered the day he received that God forsaken phone call from Jake.Jake was in Europe with her mom, while her mom was doing the Les Misèrables European tour.Apparently, Jake met someone, and fell _madly_ in-love with.She said that what they had was just a _fling_, and that they had a _fun_ time together, and it was time for them to move on with their lives.Oh how those words coming from her tortured him.Hamilton was devastated, and became depressed for a while.He could not believe what Jake did to him, and he felt that he never really knew her at all.However after a while of hating and anger towards Jake, Hamilton realized that although he may not be able to forgive Jake, he would always love her, and there would always be a special place in his heart for Jake.Jake and their relationship were an important part of his life, although it ended painfully.Now, seeing Jake once again had brought up all the memories, and feelings that Hamilton though he had kept away.So many questions to ask but they would all have to wait, at least for now.

********************

Jake found herself driving towards Rawley Lake.Every time she needed to be by herself to think or contemplate about her life, she had always managed to end up by the lake.The gentle waves of the lake always had some kind of calming effect on her."What is Hamilton doing here?" Jake asked herself while sitting on dock, and staring at the lake.

A month after Jake and Hamilton had broken-up, Jake found out from Bella that Hamilton had left Rawley to go to a boy's academy in Maine.Jake knew that she had hurt Hamilton badly but she felt that breaking-up was the right thing to do.Coincidentally within that month, Jake's mom got another part in a play in London, and decided to live in there permanently.Knowing Jake would not like living in London, Jake's mom decided to send her only daughter back to the place where she thought Jake will be happy, and that place was Rawley Academy.

When Jake found out that her mom had arranged her to be enrolled at Rawley Academy for Girls, she was hesitant at first.However, Bella, Scout and Will assured her that it would be fine.They also told her that Hamilton had decided not to home to Rawley as much as possible.

When Jake returned, it took a while for her to cope with the memories.Fortunately, with the help of Bella, Scout, and Will, she was able to move on, and enjoyed her life at Rawley.She never saw Hamilton.Even when he would occasionally, which was almost never, return for school breaks, she always made sure that she was not around Rawley before he returned, and he was gone when she came back.Jake also made sure that Bella, Scout, and Will never mention her attending Rawley Academy to Hamilton.She also tried as much as possible not to get any news about him.However, with the little news that she did receive about Hamilton, she knew he was happy with his life in Maine.

"What am I going to do?" Jake said while trying to figure things out.

Jake remained by the lake for a while.She was still not sure of what she was going to do.However, the only thing that she did know was that Hamilton was back.Sooner or later the truth will come out, and more pain will come.

*******************

Jake looked at her watch and saw that it was almost seven o'clock.She had been sitting on the dock for a while, and still had not managed to find a way to deal with her current situation.Finally, Jake walked towards her car to get her cell phone, and dialed Will's room phone.

"Hello," Will answered.

"Hey Will, it's Jake."

"Jakey, you're back.How are you?"

"Will, are you busy?"

"Actually, I'm getting ready to go to the gas station to meet up with Scout and Bella." Will answered, and sensed that something was wrong with Jake."Jake are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jake lied."Actually, I'm also going to meet up with Bella and Scout.I just want to know if you want to ride with me."

"Yeah, that would be great.It'll give us time to catch up a bit."

"Great, I'll be in the parking lot in five minutes.Okay, see ya, bye."

"See ya."Will hung up, and was sure that something was troubling Jake.He would just have to make Jake open up.

Five minutes later, Will walked towards the parking lot, and saw Jake standing by her car.Will smiled as he saw Jake, his Jacqueline, his best friend.

"So, who is this fair creature that has captured my eyes?Could it be the lovely Jacqueline Pratt?"

"Will, stop it," Jake replied with a smile.Jake walked towards Will, and gave him a kiss on his cheeks and a hug."You're crazy."

"That's why you love me."

"Yeah, sure," Jake answered."Come on, let's go.Scout and Bella are waiting for us."

Jake and Will got into the car, and drove to Bella's gas station.On their way, Will noticed that Jake was not herself."Okay Jake, spill, and don't tell me that nothing's wrong because I know you."

"Will, what are you talking about?"

"Come on Jake," Will pleaded."You haven't been yourself since we left Rawley.Look at you, you're driving but I don't even think that you're paying attention to the road.I wasn't going to say anything but I want to get to the gas station in one piece, you know.So, come on tell me, what's wrong?"

Jake glanced at Will, and immediately drove the car towards the side of the road, and parked.Jake paused and stared at the space in front of her for a moment to think of what she would say to Will.Then, she finally said, "Hamilton's back."

"What?What do you mean Hamilton's back?" Will asked trying to understand what Jake had just told him.

"I mean, he's back, like he's here in New Rawley to stay for good.He'll be attending Rawley Boys again."

"When did he return?"

"I don't know, I just saw him this afternoon.What am I going to do?"Jake looked at Will trying to get a reaction from him.

"Jake, this is big."Will looked at Jake with disbelief, and at the same time feeling for his friend"You're probably in shock right now.I mean, you haven't seen him in like what two years, and now he's back."

"You're telling me.I managed to attend Rawley Girls in the last two years, and was able to not let him know about it.Now, he's back, and I don't know what to do.

With a confused impression, Will asked, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I mean I don't know how to handle the situation.It's weird seeing him again.I'm all confused."Jake was on the verge of crying."I didn't expect that seeing him once again would bring up all the memories, especially the painful ones."

Will brought Jake close to him and hugged her."Jake it will be okay.Always remember that I'm here, we're all here, Scout and Bella, for you like we've always have.You're not alone."

"Thanks Will."Jake pulled away from Will, and wiped her tears."He hates me you know."

"Huh?What are you talking about?"Will asked.

"Do you remember when Hamilton and I broke up?"

"Yes, I remember Hamilton being depressed and sulking all the time, then he left, and you returned to attend Rawley Girls.I never really understood why you two broke up, or better yet, why you broke up with him," Will told Jake as he tried to remember."You know Jake, even though we're best friends, I never made a habit on prying on your private affairs.However, I know, we all know, that you always had issues regarding Hamilton.I mean there must be another reason on why you insisted on keeping your being here at Rawley a secret from him.I'm pretty sure that if you had told him from the beginning that you were here that he would have handled it."Will looked at his distraught friend."So, maybe now it's time that you tell me the whole story."

"I lied to him."Jake closed her eyes then opened them and looked at Will again."I told him that I met somebody in Europe.I told him a lot of awful things so he would hate me.I really hurt Hamilton's feelings."

"Why would you do that?" Will asked.

"Will, please don't be mad at me," Jake pleaded trying to explain to her friend her reasons."I had to do it even though it was very hard for me.But you have to understand, at the time, I didn't know if I could still come back at Rawley, and I didn't want Hamilton to wait, to wait for nothing.I thought I was doing him a favor or something."Jake looked down for a moment as tears came running down her cheeks, and then looked up again at Will's face."He hates me that's why in the last two years, I tried so hard not to let him know that I'm here.Please Will, don't be mad."

"Oh Jake, I'm not mad, it was your decision.However, now I understand why you've never really moved on."

Confused on what Will said."What do you mean never moved on?"

"I mean you're still in-love with him."

"No, Will, you're definitely wrong about that," Jake said with a small laugh as she wiped her tears."I may be confused, and have issues regarding Hamilton but I'm not _in-love_ with him."Jake looked at Will straight in his eyes, "I'm not really.Not anymore."

"I don't know," Will said skeptically."I think you're still in denial."

"Will, you're crazy." Jake shaking her head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?Jake, why do you think you're feeling confused right now?"

"Like I said I don't know how to deal with Hamilton being around, and how to deal with his hatred towards me."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Jake was taken aback of what Will asked her."I—," Jake said as she shook her head, and turned it away to look outside the car's window.

"Jake, I'm going to tell you something but don't take this the wrong way, okay."Will touched Jake's chin, and guided her to face him again."When we were dating, there were times that I felt you're not really completely into the relationship."

"Oh Will, I'm sorry, I didn't realized that I made you feel that way," Jake interrupted looking Will directly with an apologetic eyes."I didn't mean to-"

"Jake, it's okay," Will interrupted, then took Jake's hands, and held it tight."It's okay, we're better off as friends anyways.I think even you knew it then.Have you even thought about why you never really had a serious boyfriend?And don't tell me we were serious because you and I both know we were never that serious."

Jake shaking her head, "But Will—"

"What?Don't deny it Jake, Jacqueline, you're still in-love, I mean, _have feelings_ for Hamilton," Will corrected himself."And your feelings for him have kept you from having a serious relationship after your break-up with him.What you and Hamilton had was special.You ended your relationship with him so abruptly that you've never had a closure, and because of that I think you've never really moved on.Am I right?"

Jake looked down to think for a moment of what Will had just told her, then held up her head again to face Will with a "your right" expression." Oh Will, I hate it when you're right.However, as for Hamilton he's definitely moved on with his life."

"What do you mean?"Will asked.

"He's here with his girlfriend, and get this she's my new roommate.Can you say that faith is really screwing with my life or what?"

Will started laughing."Jake this is really a screwed up situation."

"I cannot believe you're laughing about this," Jake said with disbelief."I'll be seeing him all the time now that I'm rooming with his girlfriend.I think the two years of avoiding him are now catching up on me."Jake shook her head, and sighed."It's like faith is saying 'Hey time to catch up on lost times'," Jake said jokingly, and joined Will in laughing.

Will stopped laughing. "Jake, seriously, whatever happens remember that I'm here for you, always.You're my best friend for crying out loud."

"Thanks Will.You're the greatest.I don't deserve you."

"I know," Will said smirking at Jake."Come on let's go, enough with all the drama.Besides, Bella and Scout are probably wondering where we are.Tonight, we'll forget all our problems, and just have fun.It will be great," Will assured his friend.

Jake smiled at Will, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks."You're right."With that, Jake started the car, and drove towards the gas station.


	4. Reunion

PART 4

PART 4

"Where in the world are they?" Scout asked impatiently."I thought we were clear that were meeting at seven."Scout looked at his watch, "It's almost seven thirty."

"Scout, hush.You're whining, and it's really not attractive," Bella pointed out to her boyfriend, who was sitting behind the counter across from her. "Besides, why are you in such a rush?Tonight is supposed to be a _fun_ night.Even if we miss the movie, we can still find something to do, like going to Milford instead.So, be patient."Bella got up from her chair, walked towards Scout, and kissed him on the lips.

Scout grabbed Bella, and continued kissing her passionately."I'm sorry."Scout wrapped his arms around Bella."You know, we can call this whole night off," Scout said smiling, and looking at Bella mischievously. "We can just stay here, and continue this," then kissed Bella again.

"No Scout," Bella said retuning Scout's kiss, and then looking him straight in the face."As much as I love to continue kissing you, and be with you, I also want to hang out with our friends tonight.School's starting next week, and we're all going to be busy.I just want to spend sometime with them."Bella gave Scout another kiss then said, "I hope you understand."

Scout smiled, "Yeah, I understand."Scout looked at his watch again."You know, not to sound impatient…again, but they should be here by now."

Suddenly, they saw a car stopping in front of the gas station."Well, I think that's Jake…and Will."Bella grinned at Scout.

"We're here," Jake greeted as she and Will enter the gas station.

"Yes, and you're both late," Scout bellowed while tapping at his watch.

"Oh Scout, stop whining.It doesn't suit you," replied Jake while smiling at Scout condescendingly."Hey Bella, sorry we got in here late."Jake walked toward Bella and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Agh," Scout said sarcastically, and placed his hands on his chest."Can you say I'm hurt? Apologizing to the _girl_ friend but not the _guy_ friend?"

"Scout, can you say _over-dramatic_?" Will said while shaking his head and laughing at his friend.

"Yeah Scout, what did I say about you being so whinny?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Okay," Jake interrupted, and turned to Scout."Scout, my friend, I'm sorry that we got here late."Jake raised her right hand."I promise not to be late again so you will never have a hissy-fit ever again."Jake burst into laughter, and Bella and Will joined in.

Scout interrupted the laughter, "Okay, okay, okay.I guess I got a bit—" Jake, Will, and Bella looked at each other, then all of them gave Scout a mocking look."Okay. I was over dramatic, so sue me," Scout admitted.

"Anyway," Jake said as she tried to compose herself."Enough with all these nonsense."Jake looked at Scout, "No hard feelings, right Scout?"

"No hard feelings."Scout walked towards Jake, and gave her a bear hug."You're irritating but I can't get mad at you."

"I know," Jake replied and returned Scout's hug.

"So guys, what are we doing tonight?" Will asked.

"Well I think movie's out," Bella answered then looked at Scout, as if asking for an agreement.

"Yeah," Scout replied."It takes about 30 minutes to drive to Madison, and by the time we get there, the movie has probably started already.Then the next showing will be at 10, and our night's wasted," Scout explained.

"So, what's plan B?" Jake asked.

"Plan B is going to Milford," Scout answered.

"But Milford is like an hour away from here," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, what's in Milford?" Will inquired.

"There's a club in Milford that Grace told me about, and she said it's really great.We can dance, catch up, and have a wonderful time tonight.I mean it's not like the greatest club compare to the one we went to in New York but it should be fun," Bella informed Will and Jake."So, is that okay with you guys?"

"Jake and Will looked at each other expressing an agreement, and Will answered, "That's fine."

"Yeah, sounds fun," Jake replied.

"Awesome," Bella said excitedly."You know what, why don't we all go in Scout's SUV.It's big enough to fit all of us.And besides, it's kinda stupid to drive there separate when the plan for tonight is for all of us to be together.So, what do you guys think?

"No problem here," Scout answered Bella as he walked towards her, and then placing his arms over her shoulders."I think that will be more convenient."

"Yes, I think so too," Jake agreed."So shall we go?"

"Yeah, oh wait," Scout halted."We're still waiting for two people."

"Two people?" a confused Jake asked.

The door of the gas station opened."Hey guys, sorry we're late," Hamilton said as he and Elise walked into the gas station.

Jake was taken a back when she saw them come in, and looked at Bella wide-eyed in disbelief silently asking, "Why wasn't I informed that they will be joining them tonight."Bella could only answer Jake with an apologetic and a guilty look.

Hamilton, in the other hand, stopped for a moment when he realized that Jake was in the room.He should have known that Jake would be there.

"Hey Ham, you're back," Will interrupted to break the silence.

"Will," Hamilton replied.Hamilton and Will gave each other a high five, and a quick embrace."How's it going Will?"

"Fine, how about you?When did you return?"

"Yesterday," Hamilton said as he subtly glanced at Jake who was standing beside Scout and Bella.He noticed that Jake seemed apprehensive.Suddenly, Hamilton felt a nudge on his side, and turned to see Elise."Oh, guys, this is Elise, my girlfriend," Hamilton said as he tried to hide his uneasiness.

"Hi!" Elise said shyly.

"Elise, these are Will, Scout, Bella…" then Hamilton turned to Jake, who was also trying not to look uncomfortable."And you know Jak…er…Jacqueline."Jake looked at Hamilton wryly.

Jake smiled at Elise."Hello again."

Elise, nice to meet you," Bella said, and gave her friendly smile.

"Nice to finally meet you," Scout replied, and shook Elise's hands.

Will followed Scout, and finally said, "Same here."

"It's really nice to finally meet all of you," Elise replied.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, shall we," Scout said ushering everyone out of the gas station."Oh by the way Hamilton, we've decided to all ride in my SUV, unless you want to drive there."

Hamilton and Elise looked at each other, and seemed to found an agreement."That's fine," Hamilton replied."Both of us will ride with all of you.It'll be great."

********************

Everyone got into the SUV.Bella sat in the passenger seat next to Scout.Will and Jake sat next to each other, as well as Hamilton and Elise, in the back seat.Hamilton and Will sitting by the window, and Jake and Elise in the middle.

Everyone had been relatively quiet.Scout and Bella held each other's hands, and occasionally would give each other a loving smile.All that time, Jake had been watching them, and could not help but smile.Bella and Scout had been through so many obstacles.Now that they are together, they deserve all the happiness in the world.However, Jake could also not help feeling a little jealous.Now, glancing at Hamilton and Elise, they seemed to be happy with one another."Did she really make the right decision – giving up the love of her life and her future?" Jake questioned herself silently.

Will noticed the solemn look in Jake's silhouette, and with affection grabbed her hands and laced his finger with hers.Jake glanced at Will, and gave him a thankful smile.In return, Will gave Jake a look that let her know that He will always be there for her.

Hamilton saw the gestures that transpired between Jake and Will, and tensed a little.Hamilton realized that seeing the affection between Jake and Will made him jealous.Nevertheless, he tried to put the feeling behind him."Elise is his girlfriend now, and what he's feeling towards Jake at the moment is just reflex reaction and a side effect of seeing her once again," Hamilton replied to himself.

"So guys, where we going?" Elise asked sensing the awkward silence in the car, especially in the back seat.

Bella turned and peeked her head from her seat towards the back seat then answered, "We're going to a club in Milford."

"So have you all been there before?" Elise inquired.

"No, this will be our first time. My sister told me about it, and I thought it would be fun to check it out," Bella replied.

"Adventurous," Elise remarked."So guys, tell me something about yourselves."

Scout glanced at Bella, and gave her an uncomfortable look. Will and Jake, in the other hand, subtly gave each other an awkward expression.

"Well," Bella started not wanting to have Elise feeling uncomfortable."Will and I grew up together in New Rawley.You could say we're townies.Although Hamilton also grew up in New Rawley, we didn't know him because he spent his childhood in the confines of Rawley Academy."

"I got a scholarship at Rawley Boys my freshman year," Will continued."That's when I met Scout, Ham, and Jacqueline."

"Then, one thing led to another, and I met and became friends with Scout, Ham, and Jacqueline.Basically, we all became friends in the summer of our freshman year."Bella finished.

"I'm from Greenwich by the way," Scout interjected." And I love it at New Rawley especially having all my friends.We all been through a lot.Even when Jacqueline left and when Ham moved away two years ago, we kept in touch," Scout finished not knowing that Bella, Will, Jake, and especially Hamilton were all hoping that Scout does not spill too much information.

"Jacqueline or is it J.C.?Elise asked.

"Jacqueline's fine," Jake answered.

"So Jacqueline, you left Rawley too," Elise said it in curiosity.

"Yeah.After the summer session of freshman year, I left due to some personal reasons that I'd rather keep to my self if you don't mind."Jake was feeling a little uneasy.She did not want to sound standoff-ish to Elise but it was obvious that Hamilton never told Elise about her, and why he left New Rawley."I came back the second semester of sophomore year."

Elise turned to Hamilton."Isn't that about the same time you transferred to Elton Academy?"

"Yeah," was the only word that Hamilton could reply.

"Jacqueline, where you from?"

"I'm from New York," Jake answered Elsie.

"Wow, that's cool.City girl, huh.Do you miss New York when you're at New Rawley?"

"I don't really miss the city itself.I'm hardly ever there anyways.See, my mom spend most of her time now in London, where she keeps an apartment, and I usually spend my vacation with her.The only one I miss in New York is Consuela, the housekeeper in our house in New York," Jake explained.

"You still have a house in new York?" Elise asked.

"My mom doesn't really want to give it up, and I will not let her," Jake answered.

"Hey guys," Scout interrupted."We're almost there.Get ready to for a wonderful time."

"Wonderful, yeah sure," Jake thought.All she knew that it will be a very long and awkward night.


End file.
